Au souvenir d'une caresse
by Luhna Fearnthuri
Summary: Kamui se retrouve blessé après un affrontement avec Fuma. Heureusement qu'un médium sera là pour le soigner. Couple S/K et petite leçon de cuisine au passage!
1. Chapitre 1

Commentaire de la folle du logis, alias l'auteur :

AU SOUVENIR D'UNE CARESSE

**Commentaire de la folle du logis, alias l'auteur : **

**Ouf! J'ai enfin trouvé le temps de poster le premier chapitre!**

**J'espère que la suite ne me prendra pas autant de temps!**

**Alors c'est une fic plus soft que la précédente, mais aussi plus psychologique.**

**Couple Subaru X Kamui, pour le plaisir des yeux! **

**Les perso sont à Clamp, mais je me suis permise de les emprunter! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Il va seul, dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, les sens en alerte, à l'affut. Le soleil s'est couché depuis longtemps tandis que le Sceau poursuit sa ronde. Levant les yeux au ciel, il aperçoit quelques étoiles entre le toit des immeubles autour de lui.

Le jeune homme inspire doucement une bouffée des senteurs nocturnes, avant de lâcher un léger soupir. Il arrive dans le parc où il saura trouver une présence plus amicale que la solitude de la ville.

Une légère odeur de tabac flotte dans l'air tandis qu'il cherche son compagnon dans l'ombre des arbres. Il finit par apercevoir une silhouette familière appuyée à un tronc, un rougeoiement alors que l'homme approche une cigarette de sa bouche.

Le Sceau sourit doucement en songeant à son ami qui doit sans doute avoir les yeux perdus dans le vague, fumant sans y songer, signe caractéristique de ses moments de réflexion.

Mais quand il s'approche il aperçoit deux étincelles. L'homme le regarde venir, la braise se reflétant dans ses yeux.

Sentant l'interrogation dans le regard émeraude de son compagnon, le jeune homme lui dit : _Rien à signaler de ce côté-là non plus._

_- Les autres auront peut-être eu plus de chance._ Répond-il doucement.

- _Je me demande si on peut appeler ça une chance que de croiser Fuma venu détruire un kekkai!_

L'homme lui pose alors la main sur l'épaule il devine son sourire plus qu'il ne le voit.

_Nous n'avions pas le choix Kamui! Hinoto étant à nouveau alitée, elle ne pouvait pas confirmer nos hypothèses. Nous séparer pour patrouiller était la meilleur des solutions._

_- Je sais Subaru, je sais! _

Dans le ton de son compagnon, le médium sent la tristesse et la résignation. Il le comprend, lui aussi connait ce sentiment. Ce sentiment que l'on récent quand l'être aimé ne nous montre que mépris et indifférence. Quand celui que l'on aime est dans le camp adverse et, est de surcroits, votre ennemi juré auquel tout vous oppose.

Oui, ce sentiment, il le connait bien.

Remontant sa main, il caresse doucement la joue de l'adolescent. Comme il lui ressemble quand il avait le même âge. Subaru a l'impression de se voir dans un miroir, des années en arrière. C'est alors sa sœur qui lui tenait la joue ainsi, tandis que lui-même avait les yeux larmoyants et le visage triste en songeant à Seïshiro qui lui avait révélé sa vraie nature.

Tout comme Kamui qui pense à Fuma, il avait laissé une larme couler sur sa joue.

Sentant la main du jeune Sceau se poser sur la sienne, l'homme revient au présent. Il baisse le regard et observe le visage encore juvénile qu'il distingue à peine dans la pénombre.

Il est alors pris d'une envie soudaine. Celle de le prendre dans ses bras. De serrer contre lui cet être fragile, de le protéger de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal. De le préserver comme il aurait aimé être préservé quand lui-même était adolescent. De noyer sa propre tristesse dans ces cheveux brun sombre, de sentir la chaleur de ce corps chaud contre son torse. De presser ses lèvres contre cette jeune bouche comme il aurait aimé que Seïshiro le fasse avec lui.

Mais il se contient, se contentant juste d'essuyer les larmes sur le visage de Kamui en lui adressant un sourire qui se veut réconfortant.

_Ne restons pas là à nous morfondre, continuons._

Le Dragon du Ciel acquiesce doucement et se met en marche aux côtés du médium. Tout en longeant le parc il observe son compagnon du coin de l'œil. Il lui a semblé remarquer quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de Subaru, quand il a pris sa main avec la sienne, alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ombre des arbres. Quelque chose à la fois familière et totalement nouvelle. Il avait vu dans les yeux émeraude le même éclat que dans ceux, dorés, de Fuma, quand le Dragon de la Terre n'était pas encore tout à fait éveillé.

Il avait cru un moment que Subaru allait l'embrasser;

Et il frissonna quand il réalisa que si cela avait été le cas, il ne se serait pas défilé.

Continuant leur inspection du périmètre, il se mit à détailler son compagnon. Son visage fin, ses cheveux de jais coupés courts, ses yeux verts doux comme du velours, son corps svelte mais robuste.

Il se dit que Segawa avait raison, le médium était très beau. Et son caractère réservé et taciturne s'ajoutait encore au côté mystérieux de l'homme, le rendant décidément très attirant.

Soudain Kamui pris conscience de ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Il rougit violement et jeta un regard en biais au Dragon du Ciel. Il soupira, voyant que ce dernier était occupé à libérer des oiseaux blancs, qui n'étaient autre que des shikis. Et se traita intérieurement d'idiot pour avoir pensé à de telles choses à un moment où il devait être très attentif à son environnement.

Sentant le regard du Sceau peser sur lui, Subaru regarda ce dernier. Mais il lui tournait le dos, cherchant la trace d'un Ange sur le toit des immeubles alentour.

Il se dit alors qu'il avait du rêver. Que, pensant si fort au fait que Kamui était juste à côté de lui, après ce qu'il avait faillis faire sous les arbres, il s'était imaginé que l'adolescent pensait aussi à lui.

Il perçu soudain une vibration. Un de ses shiki était arrivé au but, il avait trouvé un Dragon de la Terre. Il récita alors une incantation qui lui permit de localiser l'Ange.

_Dans le huitième district de Haido-chô!_ répond il au regard interrogateur de Kamui.

Et les deux hommes s'élancent dans le ciel d'un bon énergique, afin d'intercepter celui qui s'apprête à détruire un kekkai.

3


	2. Chapitre 2

Pfiou

**Pfiou! Enfin le chapitre deux!**

**Je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolée pour cet immense retard!**

**Mais comme j'écris mes fic au préalable à la main, il faut ensuite que je trouve le temps de les recopier sur le nordi!**

**Et j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps!**

**Donc gomen encore une fois! '°°'**

**Pour parler de ce chapitre, je tiens aussi à dire qu'il a entièrement été rédigé à la caisse (la siphonnée que je suis est caissière saisonnière) et sur du papier de ticket de caisse!**

**- Qu'il m'a ensuite fallut recopier sur du papier "normal"! D'où le retard!**

**Et ce pour dire que je me suis bien fait chier! (au boulot je précise! )**

**Brif! J'arrête là mon blabla et vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont mise en alerte et qui m'encouragent à continuer! C'est surtout pour vous que je m'empresse de poster!**

**Arigato! XD**

_C'est étrange!_ L'adolescent n'avait exprimé sa surprise que dans un murmure.

Il se tenait sur le toit d'un immeuble du quartier d'Haïdo-chô** (1)** avec son compagnon et scrutait avec attention les allers et venues d'un homme en-dessous d'eux. Les cheveux blancs courts et une longue étole ondulant autour de lui, le dragon de la Terre ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence des deux Sceaux.

_Normalement les Anges mettent tout en pièce autour d'eux! Ils ne restent pas sur place à ne rien faire d'autre que tourner en rond! Et surtout dans une aire où il n'y a pas de kekkai! _

Pour toute réponse kamui n'obtient qu'un silence. L'homme à ses côtés reste songeur, comme si, en fixant l'Ange des yeux, il allait savoir ses intentions.

Puis, dans un soupir : _Il attend sans doute quelqu'un._

- _Sans doute! Et alors? On fait quoi? _demanda le brun avec brusquerie.

- _On attend aussi. _ La voix de Subaru était douce, même si, au fond de lui, il était tout aussi nerveux que le jeune homme qui piaffait à sa droite.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le regarda avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Et, sur un ton d'excuse : _Ca fait longtemps que Fuma ne s'est pas manifesté. Alors à chaque apparition d'un Ange je suis nerveux à l'idée de le revoir. Je me dis "si c'est lui tu feras quoi?"_

Détournant les yeux il ajouta : _Je me suis juré de le vaincre! Quoi qu'il m'en coute! Mais c'est justement ça le problème! Que va-t-il m'en couter d'affronter Fuma et de le vaincre!_

Subaru sentait toute la détresse du monde dans la voix du brun quand celui-ci adressa ces derniers mots à la nuit.

_Si je peux t'être d'une quelconque utilité, saches que je serais toujours là._

-_ Merci Subaru. _

Ces paroles étaient d'un grand réconfort pour le jeune Sceau. Quoi qu'il arrive il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le médium.

Et cette pensée en amena une autre, plus personnelle, plus intime, qui fit rougir l'adolescent. Il se détourna sous prétexte de surveiller l'Ange, alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à dissimuler ses joues traitresses à l'objet de son trouble.

Mais l'objet en question ne prêta pas attention au comportement de son ami. Ses pensées aussi étaient trop troublées pour ce faire.

Jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller pour aider son compagnon. Jusqu'où irait son "soutient".

Se fustigeant intérieurement, il se concentra sur les faits et gestes de leur adversaire pour ne pas laisser son regard se promener sur le corps du Sceau qui se tenait près de lui, très près de lui.

Trop près de lui. N'y tenant plus, le médium se leva. _Et si nous allions nous même demander à cet Ange ce qu'il fait ici? _

Et de bondir en direction du Dragon de la terre sous les yeux ébahis de Kamui qui n'était pas habitué à voir son ami faire preuve d'une telle fougue. Mais il le suivit néanmoins.

Dans l'ombre un homme souriait. Il n'avait rien raté de l'échange entre les deux Dragons du Ciel.

Dans un murmure il dit : _Toujours aussi prévisible "kamui"! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'arrive, Et je vais m'occuper de toi!_

Sans se départir de son sourire, l'homme bondit à la suite des deux Sceaux. Son plan marchait à merveille.

_Qui es-tu? Et que veux-tu?_ Kamui venait de se poser devant l'Ange à l'étole. Sans attendre un geste de Subaru, il s'était avancé face à son adversaire.

- _On m'appelle Nataku, et je ne veux rien._

_- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici?_ Devant la réponse évasive de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, le jeune Sceau commençait à s'énerver.

-_ C'est parce que c'est le souhait de "Kamui" _

A ce nom l'adolescent tiqua. Ses pupilles se contractent, son cœur s'accélère, sa bouche devient sèche. Il a le souffle coupé.

Le médium a bien sentit dans quel trouble se trouve son compagnon. Mais il a soudain comme un mauvais pressentiment, et se place dos à Kamui en criant _Attention!_

C'était, du moins, ses intentions. A la place il se retrouve projeté dans le mur d'une cage d'ascenseur par un souffle puissant.

Le brun veut aller l'aider mais Nataku profite de cet instant pour lancer son attaque; A l'aide de sa longue étole il rabat les bras du Sceau contre ses flancs et le tire en arrière.

Kamui se débat mais déjà l'étau se resserre, l'empêchant de respirer. Il veut libérer sa colère et son énergie pour détruire ses liens, mais le manque soudain d'oxygène l'empêche de se concentrer. Il se sent partir doucement.

Dans un murmure il appela Subaru à l'aide. Avant de s'évanouir. Mais à son réveil ce ne seront pas des yeux émeraude que son regard croisera en premier.

**(1) Merci à Gosho Aoyama et Detective Conan (référence de merde!) **

**Parce que je n'avait vraiment aucune idée de quel nom donner à ce quartier, sachant que je suis perfectionniste au point de vouloir choisir un lieu qui existe bien à Tokyo et qui possède des immeubles!**

3


	3. Chapitre 3

**Arrive dans un tank suréquipé :**

**Je n'ai pas assez de mots dans mon vocabulaire pour me faire pardonner cet incommensurable retard!**

**Mais une bonne nouvelle au passage ( et aussi pour me faire pardonner ), comme j'ai enfin trouvé quoi faire de ma vie, à 22 ans il est temps, je dispose de plus de temps pour moi. **

**Temps qu'il me faut hélas partager entre mon sport ( 1 heure par jour ), mes dessins ( sachant que je veux aussi être mangaka, je taff dur! ), mon boulot dans une pizzeria, et mes autres activités sociales et créatrices.**

**Donc j'arrive, en jouant des coudes, à caser du temps dans ma vie pour mes fics qui moisissent! Il était temps!**

**Par contre, pour les prochaines fics, j'attendrai de les avoir toutes recopiés sur mon nordi avant de les poster, et ce pour ne plus frustrer mes pauvres lecteurs! ( Câlin de louve au passage )**

**Et si vous voulez voir que je ne fais pas que glander, allez visiter mon blog que j'ai dépoussiéré et repris en main. **

**Vous y serez les bienvenus! ^^**

**Baste! Assez parlé de moi!**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture tant attendue.**

**Désolé si la fin n'est pas fameuse, j'avais les idées mais vraiment aucune inspiration!**

**-_-'**

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, l'esprit embrumé. Et c'est la lune qui salua son réveil. La lune dans un ciel rougissant du retour du soleil.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais alors une violente douleur lui vrilla les tempes. Avec un soupir il se laissa retomber sur le dos.

Il se souvenait vaguement pourquoi il se trouvait dehors. Il se souvenait s'être trouvé en compagnie de Subaru, dans les ombres d'un parc. Il se souvenait s'être trouvé à ses côtés sur le toit d'un immeuble. Mais pour quelles raisons, ça il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir.

Tout en se tenant la tête d'une main, il glissa son regard sur la gauche. Rien, si ce n'est un toit d'immeuble avec ses antennes et ses puits d'aération. Puis, avec un faible gémissement dû à sa migraine, il regarda à sa droite.

Et là il manqua de s'étrangler. Dans un visage au sourire chaleureux et aimable il croisa des yeux dorés aussi froids et mortels que la glace.

Dans un hoquet d'effroi il laissa un nom s'échapper : _Fuma!_ Ce qui a pour résultat d'agrandir le sourire de ce dernier et de rendre son regard encore plus glacial. _Bienvenue parmis nous "Kamui"!_

Disant cela le Dragon de la Terre se redressa et s'écarta, révélant au Sceau allongé à ses pieds la scène qui se jouait derrière lui.

De Subaru, l'homme qui était devenu en peu de temps son confident le plus intime, son ami le plus proche, il ne restait que la redingote blanche, déchirée et couverte de sang.

A l'Ange qui la tenait à bout de bras il hurla : _Subaru! Que lui avez-vous fait!?! Où est-il!?!_

_- Tu sais "Kamui", dans une bataille ce sont des choses qui arrivent. _Le ton du ténébreux était doux et conciliant. _Il est triste que l'on ai à pleurer la mort d'un être cher._

_- Noooon! …._ Aux paroles de l'homme le Dragon du Ciel a bondit sur ses pieds en le repoussant de ses pouvoirs. Avant de se jeter sur Nataku en hurlant.

Ce dernier se voit contraint de lâcher le vêtement en loque et de reculer derrière le bouclier de son pentacle.

Tombant à genoux, l'adolescent saisit le tissu tombé par terre et y fourre son visage en pleurant et en appelant son défunt compagnon.

"Fuma" s'approche alors et pose une main sur l'épaule du brun en disant : _La vie est faite de douleurs auxquelles il n'y a nul remède. _

Et de retirer vivement sa main en sentant une décharge d'énergie courir dans son bras.

Kamui lève alors des yeux assassins vers son ami d'enfance. L'hésitation, la peine, le désespoir qu'il avait éprouvé plus tôt se sont transformés en haine et en soif de sang.

Résolu, il se lève en serrant la manche du manteau dans sa main droite. I sent la puissance de la colère monter en lui, et bientôt flamboyer autour de ses poings, réduisant le tissu en cendre.

Cette attitude fait sourire le Dragon de la Terre aux yeux dorés; Avec son mépris habituel il s'adresse à son homologue de l'autre camp : _Serais-tu enfin devenu raisonnable "Kamui"? Te décides-tu enfin à m'affronter et à te …_

Le Sceau ne lui laisse même pas le temps de finir ses mots qu'il bondit sur lui en écumant de rage.

Mais son Gémeau savait à quoi s'en tenir. Et il riposta d'un soufflet qui fit voler le Dragon du Ciel directement contre la rambarde du toit, sur le dos.

_N'as-tu toujours pas compris la leçon? Si tu veux m'affronter et avoir une chance de me battre ne retient pas tes coups!_

S'approchant du brun qui reprenait son souffle en toussant, il se pencha sur lui et le saisit à la gorge.

L'adolescent n'attendait que ça.

Se trouvant assez près de l'Ange, il libéra la puissance qu'il avait accumulé en une superbe décharge qui entoura l'homme qui l'étranglait.

Ce dernier n'eu pas d'autre choix que de lâcher prise et de reculer devant l'énergie qui, telle des lames acérées, lui déchiquette les vêtements et la peau.

Mais quand Kamui tombe à genou devant lui il éclate de rire, à la grande incompréhension de son adversaire.

_Je crois que nous avons touché là une corde sensible chez "Kamui", en tuant ce médium. Il semblerait que ce n'est qu'en te poussant à bout que l'on peu espérer avoir des résultats intéressants. _

Saisissant au vol la main du Sceau qui voulait lui lancer une boule d'énergie, il lui attrapa la gorge, ne craignant plus pour sa tenue vestimentaire puisqu'elle était perdue et que le Dragon du Ciel avait brûlé pratiquement toutes ses réserves.

Rapprochant son visage du sien il lui murmura à l'oreille : _N'apprécies-tu pas la plaisanterie? _

Le Dragon de la Terre le lâcha après un dernier regard moqueur et s'envola à la suite de Nataku qui avait pris de l'avance.

Non sans lui adresser une dernière supplique : _Poisson d'avril!_

Quand le rire de l'Ange n'est plus qu'un vague murmure à l'horizon, le brun se relève et se dirige vers ce qu'il reste de l'homme qui fut son sauveur à maintes reprises.

S'interrogeant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'humour de son Gémeau. A genoux devant le tas de chiffons et de cendres, il laissa éclater sa tristesse en un cri étranglé.

Il ne verrait jamais plus le doux sourire de son ami.

3


	4. Note de passage

Kikou

Alors non cette histoire n'est pas finie!

Sorry d'avoir mis tellement de temps à updater mais l'auteur (c'est moi! ^^' ) a eu pas mal de choses à faire, comme quoi les études ça occupe!

J'espère pouvoir au plus vite satisfaire votre curiosité avec la suite de cette fic (qu'il reste à écrire! T-T )

En attendant je vous invite à glisser sur mon blog, qu'il me faudra aussi updater!

.


End file.
